Papa's Next Chefs 2014
The Papa's Next Chefs 2014 tournament was the fourth Next Chefs tournament for the new gameria Papa's Donuteria. Voting could be done on the Flipline website in the Blogs section in the Next Chefs category. The winners of this tournament were Tony and Scooter. Matches 'Mango Division' Round 1: Timm beat Gremmie and Scooter beat Sue Round 2: Carlo '''beat Hugo and '''Sasha beat Skyler Mango Finals: Carlo beat Timm and Scooter beat Sasha 'Keylime Division' Round 1 : Wally beat Cletus and Akari beat Kayla Round 2 : Johnny beat Kenji and Shannon beat Cecilia Keylime Finals : Johnny beat Wally and Akari beat Shannon 'Sugarplum Division' Round 1 : Tony beat Franco and Trishna '''beat Mindy Round 2 : '''Deano beat Connor and Tohru beat Ivy Sugarplum Finals : Tony beat Deano and Trishna beat Tohru 'Dreamsicle Division' Round 1 : Robby beat Allan and Nevada beat Lisa Round 2 : Matt beat Greg and Clover beat Sienna Dreamsicle Finals : Matt beat Robby and Clover beat Nevada 'The Semifinals' Mango vs Sugarplum : Tony Solary beat Carlo Romano and Scooter beat Trishna Keylime vs Dreamsicle: Matt Neff beat Johnny and Clover beat Akari 'The Finals' Tony Solary beat Matt Neff and Scooter beat Clover Winners: Tony and Scooter Ineligible / Characters who Did Not Participate When Flipline Studios began their search for Papa's Next Chefs in 2012 (for Papa's Hot Doggeria), they decided not to include people that are already servers in their previous games, those who have "roles" within the game (closers - although many wind up in the competition, food critic) and those who wouldn't really fit the clothing (whether they were too short or too big) for the programming. So presently, the following characters are not participating in Papa's Next Chefs 2014, for the "rights" to work at Papa's Donuteria. Note that not all "eligible" characters will wind up in the competition. Also note that just because a character has an established "job" or "workplace" (from their Flipdeck profile) does not mean he or she will not be included in this or future competitions. To wit: James was Papa's handyman and now is the Cupcakeria chef (voted in by the fans during PNC 2013); Utah was a guide in Calypso Island and is now a chef/waitress at the Pastaria (as selected by Flipline Studios). In this competition, Carlo Romano (part of The Romano Family Quartet) and Mindy (who runs the Cloudberry Beauty Salon) were selected as part of the field of 32. *Papa Louie: Is the Owner of the Restaurants *Roy: Papa's Pizzeria Worker *Marty and Rita: Papa's Burgeria Workers *Mitch and Maggie: Papa's Taco Mia Workers *Alberto and Penny: Papa's Freezeria Workers *Cooper and Prudence: Papa's Pancakeria Workers *Chuck and Mandi: Papa's Wingeria Workers *Taylor and Peggy: Papa's Hot Doggeria Workers *James and Willow: Papa's Cupcakeria Workers *Doan and Utah: Papa's Pastaria Workers *Gino Romano *Edoardo Romano *Bertha *Mayor Mallow *Santa *Xolo *Sarge Fan! *Radlynn *Quinn *Jojo *Crystal *Kahuna *Captain Cori *Big Pauly *Kingsley *Olga *Vicky *Georgito *Ninjoy *Yippy *Boomer *Foodini *Rico *Hank *Olivia *Scarlett *Zoe *Wendy *Mary *Edna *Xandra *Pinch Hitwell *Professor Fitz *Hope *Bruna Romano *Clair *Nick Category:My Papa's Next Chefs